


One Summer Night

by JayDandelion



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDandelion/pseuds/JayDandelion
Summary: Suguru Daishou was indefinitely in love with the playboy and former captain of Johzenji High. After years of living together and loving each other, he decided now was the perfect time to tie the knot in their relationship.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	One Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, please bear with me. I’ve reviewed this piece but if you find some mistakes, please let me know! I appreciate all constructive feedback. I am all for rare pairs and I’m currently in love with Suguru and Yuuji, they’re my absolute favorites. I mean- every Haikyuu boy is my favorite, what am I saying? 
> 
> Without further ado, I do hope you enjoy this fictional story! 
> 
> -Jay

The summer night on the countryside came upon the rare pair. It had been a long day of activities like house-keeping, the viridian-haired male running a flower shop just on the outskirts of the city, tending to orders from the café the faux blonde worked at, and grocery shopping. Their bodies without energy, the couple decided to have a small picnic outside their small cottage home. It was a fresh night, with a breeze not to aggressive and the moon shining beautifully; it was perfect, lovely and even heavenly for them. Suguru had set up a comfortable blanket on the grass right outside their well preserved garden, laying out the homemade pastries and drinks on top before calling out to his lover, Yuuji.

"Honey, it's ready! You can come out now, hurry, it's so beautiful out here!" He wasn't wrong. The spot the shorter chose was beautiful, and had the best view of the city up ahead; not to mention the sky that hovered above them and the fireflies that danced around in the tall grass. It looked straight out of a fairytale, then again, somehow this chaotic duo always managed to make their fairytale dreams come true. A faint voice was heard from the inside of the warm home, followed by a bell ringing; signaling that the blonde had stepped out of the house. Suguru would be lying if he said he wasn't falling day by day for the man approaching him. He admired everything about him, from the way he talked to the way he would help others in need. He was truly an angel, a handsome one at that. God, how could he ignore the piercings on him? The way they adorned the younger was surreal, he was too beautiful for his own good; inside and out. A low chuckle came from the younger, breaking Suguru from his trance.

"Babe, you can take a picture ya know? Although there's no need, really. I look better up close." 

"Don't flatter yourself, honey. I know you did some sort of witchcraft to have me head over heels for you. But I can't deny that I love you and you are, in fact, way better-looking up close." The shorter teasingly stuck his tongue out at the other, patting on the space next to him. Yuuji made his way to him, plopping himself down on the soft fabric of the blanket and looked down at the items scattered in front of him before turning to look at the blushing man next to him. Oh, he loved him so much, worshipped even. "You did all of this? Even the macarons? Jesus, it's like I'm falling for you all over again. You’re such a wife." The faux blonde let out a hearty laugh, imagining his lover in his Slytherin apron he gifted him during Christmas and waving around a whisk in the kitchen. Truly a wife. Suguru offered Yuuji a freshly baked macaron, completely ignoring his wife comment and the other took the macaron happily, munching on it rather quickly before releasing a satisfied sigh.

Oh the surprise that wait waiting for the younger. 

"I did do all of this, I even picked out the most prettiest spot in our property. I've been wanting to do this with you for a while, but work has been really tough on us. Needless to say, it was worth the wait." He stopped for a second, raising his head to look at the moon and the stars; Yuuji following his gaze right after. "The fact that we can experience these things together is truly a blessing. I never thought, not in a million years, that life would be this beautiful and peaceful. Until I met you, of course." The faux blonde blushed furiously, his gaze now fixated on the older man. Through the dim lighting of the moon, he saw a soft and genuine smile forming on the lips of his lover. He loved his smile more than anything, he thought it was the most rarest expression Suguru could make. Normally he would fake a smile around others, the younger noticed that when they were out in gatherings or in parties; however when it came to them alone and together like this, he was the only one that got to see the most purest smile and experience the raw feelings of the usually cold man, and he loved that. The trust between them was stronger than a Nokia phone, according to their close friends. Yuuji was brought back to the present upon hearing the smooth voice of Suguru, and he was completely thrown off by the sudden words that came out of his lips. 

"Marry me, Terushima Yuuji."


End file.
